valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Artina
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 15% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 20% chance |procs = 2 |skill 2 = Angelic Whip |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Resurrect and fully recover all allies after an attack / 100% chance / Max 1 time |procs 2 = 1 |skill g = ☆Angelic Whip |skill g lv1 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 20% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 25% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Angelic Whip |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Resurrect and fully recover all allies after an attack / 100% chance / Max 1 time |procs g2 = 1 |skill x = ★Angelic Whip |skill x lv1 = Deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 35% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Angelic Whip |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Resurrect and fully recover all allies after an attack / 100% chance / Max 2 times |procs x2 = 2 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This angel is raising hell in the Netherworld by stealing money to send to Celestia. |friendship = I have a perfectly good reason for collecting money! |meet = I don't want to hear you have no money. Now hand it over! |battle start = I'll never forget you. |battle end = This is where I say goodbye. |friendship max = I can always go back to the future, so I'm raising hell now! |friendship event = Now's not yet the time for that. But I'm sure we'll meet again someday. |rebirth = Things are looking up! With this under my belt, I'll soon achieve my objective! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Frost Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = Individual Point Reward }}